


Daggers, Tiny, and Dragons, Oh My

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon death, Dragon hunting, Friendship, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Fictober  1: “It will be fun, trust me.”It hadn’t improved when she cozied up to Bull in the blink of an eye, the two of them always on the thin line between careless adrenaline runs and petrifyingly serious. Varric had witnessed the woman practically catapult herself off of the Qunari’s back just to get her daggers into a giant’s back.Telling either of them about a dragon being in the area was an undeniable mistake, and half of her party had their faces buried in hands, groaning as their Inquisitor bounced on the balls of her feet. An excited child, bubbling with the opportunity, eyes bright and canines bared from her grin.





	Daggers, Tiny, and Dragons, Oh My

Anyone could have figured out that Astre Trevelyan was a walking natural disaster, from her personality to her knives she left chaos in her wake. Toying with far too many hearts for a noble girl, too predisposed to violence for someone that should’ve never lifted a finger before she’d tumbled through the fade. Mixing her with a challenge was a sure way to find someone or something injured or dead at her feet. 

It hadn’t improved when she cozied up to Bull in the blink of an eye, the two of them always on the thin line between careless adrenaline runs and petrifyingly serious. Varric had witnessed the woman practically catapult herself off of the Qunari’s back just to get her daggers into a giant’s back. 

Telling either of them about a dragon being in the area was an undeniable mistake, and half of her party had their faces buried in hands, groaning as their Inquisitor bounced on the balls of her feet. An excited child, bubbling with the opportunity, eyes bright and canines bared from her grin. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun, trust me!” The lilt of her accent didn’t hide the surefire glee at the information, quick glances between her and Bull loaded with the trouble that would inevitably follow in behind them. Varric looked to Solas, the elf looking mostly unphased despite the fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Inquisitor-” 

“Solas you sleep in ruins! Surely you can’t be scared of a little dragon.” 

He’d never get a word in with her like this, the red head too quick on the draw for anyone to argue. Varric stood a little more of a chance, she had a sturdy companionship with the dwarf, but he didn’t get very far. 

“Chuckles might have a point-” 

Astre spun on her heel with a clap of her hands cutting Varric off, a quick elbow to Bull’s side and the two were gone. Varric and Solas stood in the little clearing they’d turned into a campsite, Varric hoisting Bianca onto his shoulder and starting after them. 

“This is madness.” 

Varric chuckled, shrugging with his free shoulder and giving the elven mage a smile. “Might as well enjoy it then, huh, Chuckles?”

They came out of the battle with Bull hoisting a dragon skull on his shoulder, Astre splattered with crimson and laughing with an unnerving amount of glee. Solas looked worn, leaning slightly on his staff while Varric had quickly slipped off to the side to pick some of the gore out of his clothes and off of Bianca. 

Astre turned to face Solas, looking positively triumphant at the kill laying behind her, Bull’s cheering background noise. She moved towards him, a small trail of crimson falling in her wake, and she cupped his cheek with her cleaner hand. 

“See, I told you it’d be fun!” 

Solas pushed her hand away from him, nose wrinkling at the stickiness left behind. “Inquisitor _please_ you are disgusting.” 

Her tongue poked between sharp canines and over a busted lip, “Maybe if you weren’t such an old man you could have more fun.” 

“I am not-” 

“Absolutely ancient! Won’t even trust his Inquisitor about the joys of a dragon battle!” 

Astre had a hand pressed to her chest, the look of horrified dejection on her face far too exaggerated. The small snort Solas made didn’t go unnoticed, and she was right back to beaming at him. 

“Maybe not so ancient.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say Hi on tumblr!](https://bluedarknesswriteheart.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
